the_world_of_athaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Adalie
Adalie Hiniahnam is an Undying warlock patron, she was the first of the smaller race now known as Ancients, during the time of Titans. She is an ageless being who will only pass away when the force of life leaves the world, she recently granted Beverly Galanodel warlock abilities. History Adalie has lost many of her early memories as she hadn't realised with her immortality came a limited memory. To compensate she began writing diaries everyday to document her life and remember everything she'd been through to ensure she remembered and also so she wouldn't repeat mistakes. She grew up in the Times of Titans, when 'Old Magic' was the only kind of magic. This magic was 'cast' using steady, fluid somatic components as you pulled the very knots of fate and with no arcane words but simply speaking your intention into the air, the threads would accept them and the 'spell' would unfold over a period of time dependent on the power of the caster. Over time, these threads became so knotted and multiple in became known as the Weave. History wasn't truly recorded in the Times of Titans, so using connections and what seemed to be her remaining understanding of 'Old Magic' she is piecing together her life before her memory loss. Death has not come to her and she has a skewed view of death and undeath over the years as she's watched warlocks, friends and loved ones live full lives and die. (The truth of Adalie's past, part of an emerging race of people who's name is now lost to time simply called The Ancients, ancestors of current day humans. The Titan of Life (Nemahi) was enamoured by these new life forms and with the Titan of Emotions (Syllia) help brought the emotion of love into existence, with which the two fell deeply. For the first time since the world existed, two people wove 'Old Magic' together to bind each other, Nemahi spoke that Adalie would never be effected by death while life existed and she swore to watch over Life with him until there was no more life to see. SO the knot was bound, Nemahi succumbed to whatever stopped all of the Titans and Adalie never died as Nemahi was the embodiment of Life.) She resides now within a mansion built into the chest cavity of Nemahi's skeleton. She has a full library of cover to cover diaries of everyday of her life; a trophy room with glass cabinets of mementos from warlocks she's had over the years on display; a lavish kitchen though she doesn't require food, she enjoys eating (hosts dinner parties occasionally); a luxurious tea room where she usually convenes with her current warlocks over tea; and a slew of other rooms but none for sleeping (except some guest rooms) Mementos Scholar's Monocle The magically infused item of Adalie's first warlock, a scholar who focused on medicine. Gemini Rings of Chaotic Sorcery These two rings are possessed by spirits of sorcerer twins who gave in to the powers of elemental chaos. Their souls are forever bound together. As a consequence these rings can never be more then ten feet apart from each other. When you first attune these rings choose two Metamagic abilities. If you use one Metamagic ability twice in a row the other ring becomes jealous, roll for the Wild Magic Surge table. These rings give you Sorcery Points equal to double your proficiency bonus. Using both Metamagic features in the same turn allows you to choose to Wild Magic Surge at Advantage. Guantlet of the Life Titan Whenever you cast a healing spell that uses your spell casting ability modifier you add triple your spell casting ability modifier instead. Additionally you can reroll 1's on on healing spells. These gloves have the ability to Revive someone who has died with 1 HP as an action with a touch. This type of revival can even bring someone back who has turned to dust by touching their dust pile. This can be done once per Long Rest Patron Abilities As an Undying warlock patron she can grant her warlocks the following abilities: Among the Dead Starting at 1st level, you learn the Spare the Dying cantrip, which counts as a warlock cantrip for you. You also have advantage on saving throws against any disease. Additionally, undead have difficulty harming you. If an undead targets you directly with an attack or a harmful spell, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC (an undead needn't make the save when it includes you in an area effect, such as the explosion of Fireball). On a failed save, the creature must choose a new target or forfeit targeting someone instead of you, potentially wasting the attack or spell. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. An undead is also immune to this effect for 24 hours if you target it with an attack or a harmful spell. Defy Death Starting at 6th level, you can give yourself vitality when you cheat death or when you help someone else cheat it. You can regain hit points equal to 1d8 + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 hit point) when you succeed on a death saving throw or when you stabilize a creature with Spare the Dying. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Undying Nature Beginning at 10th level, you can hold your breath indefinitely, and you don't require food, water, or sleep, although you still require rest to reduce exhaustion and still benefit from finishing short and long rests. In addition, you age at a slower rate. For every 10 years that pass, your body ages only 1 year, and you are immune to being magically aged. Indestructible Life When you reach 14th level, you partake of some of the true secrets of the Undying. On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d8 + your warlock level. Additionally, if you put a severed body part of yours back in place when you use this feature, the part reattaches. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest.